Unrequited
by bleachedbeyondrepair
Summary: Sanji was under no allusions. This...thing? it was unrequited.


In between the lewd sounds of his ass, the creaking of the worn down leather sofa and the distant ringing of football Sanji wondered about how he managed to get into this situation. If he was honest with himself, it was probably his mouth. It was his mouth 90% of the time. Whether if the result was a fight or getting his ass fucked, it always started with his mouth. It was probably the second time he'd been fucked that he thought, 'Well, I don't mind a bit of cock.' And then added it to his nightly rota. It was a routine thing. At least once a month he'd get utterly debauched and have three men cum in his ass, then he'd be fine to wine and dine the Angels of the world. But that would have to wait for about five minutes while he hopped on Zoro's dick.

"Slowly, cook- I don't want to break you… fuck it." Grabbing Sanji's hips, he rolled up into his pelvis- ass ripping away from the couch and he flexed his stomach and pulled Sanji down. Over and over.

Bleary, the pressure intense and his hole numb, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro in a vain attempt to at least look like he had his shit together. Why was he fucking Zoro? Well, it was a strange but expected strain of events. They were both red blooded males. Both had high sex drives. They both argued a lot, and it would get heated. Five bottles of wine later, Zoro was ramming his cockhead into Sanji's wet ass while he bit a pillow.

Typical, really.

But why did it continue? Simple.

Sanji had an overwhelming, overbearing, idiotic, stupid, dumb and shitty crush on Zoro.

It was more like love, but he wasn't ready to admit that to himself just yet.

But why aren't they together, you ask?

Zoro didn't give a shit. Easy.

Well, Sanji had never asked but it was plain and simple to see. He always left after fucking him. Never stayed round the night. Never ate anything while he was round. And only fucked him in the living room. So what was the point in asking if you already know the answer?

Zoro groaned, moved and rammed into his prostate. Shudders passed through Sanji's body, fingers tingling and cock pulsing as his cum leapt through the air.

"Really, that quickly?" Frowning, Sanji looked down at Zoro.

"And? Not my fucking fault you wanted to burn a hole in the wall of my ass." Zoro grinned.

"You liked it." Sanji went to respond, but Zoro fucked back into him- turning in complaint into a groan. Unfortunately, he could do little else as Zoro slammed his cock into him. It threw him off balance and he slipped on the couch, throwing his foot out the catch himself. The glass table behind him did not survive. The TV screamed in horror.

Heart racing, he used Zoro's shoulders to steady himself.

"Fuck me!" He exclaimed.

A gritted, 'on it' answered back and Sanji was suddenly holding himself up by his hands, cock wobbling between his legs. Head dropping down, Sanji rebelled in the sensation in his body. The feeling of the hot cock entering and pushing then pulling and tugging, the sweat dripping from Zoro onto his back and the occasional mouth biting at his shoulders and neck. It was all so good. Kind of weird that only 30 minutes earlier they'd been watching football. Huh.

"So good. Fuck." Groaning, Zoro wrapped his hands around Sanji's hips.

Drawing slow, hips moving almost beseechingly and reverently and his body relaxed while his body tensed. Tensions in his arms popped, his muscled body flexing with the exertion it was taking to make himself move slow. His eyes closed, and brows furrowed before his hips made short jerking motions and he grabbed Sanji by the neck. Pulling him up, his hand clenched around Sanji's jaw- he licked his way into Sanji's mouth.

Groaning, Sanji could do nothing but return it with equal vigor- scraping his hands up and down Zoro's side's causing him to shiver. It was no less than thirty seconds later that Zoro shivered, Sanji quaking, and spilled his cum into Sanji's ass.

Morning, the bane of Sanji's existence. It was warm, the soft sunlight streaming through a gap between soft, silk curtains. Every now and then, the silk would flutter and slip against the ground into the air- a soft whisper following. The breeze was cold, though, and Sanji grunted- flipping over to Zoro. Wrapped tightly in the dark blue sheets, only tufts of his hair could have been seen. Of course. He took all the cover. Sanji sat up, sunlight showing the concaves of his abdomen as he watched Zoro at his best. Peacefully asleep. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before standing.

It was easier for the both of them if he left first.

The mirror caught his eye. Bruises littered his neck, shoulders and hips. His hair was ruffled, matted on one side and his lips looked cherry red. What was the worst was his pubic region, his pubes were matted and pasted together- old cum covered his unerect cock.

Clothes laid haphazardly over the chair near where Zoro slept and cups and plates were barely visable underneath clean washing. Washing Sanji had done days ago. There was almost no sign that the walls were a warm beige, as they were covered with posters of nude women. Sanji turned away. It was becoming more and more obvious to him that this relationship they were in needed to stop. Zoro was not interested in a relationship. That much was obvious.

After a few minutes of getting dressed, he bent down to tug on his shoes, fixing the laces before standing from Zoro's bed. He was wearing the clothes he wore yesterday, which was gross, and was pretty sure the pants had cum on them. Other than that, he looked halfway decent. His top was a maroon sweater, stretched at the top so it showed his collar bones and he wore normal black skinnys. A typical look for him at the weekend. Though skinny jeans were a bastard to get out of when sexy-times are happening. Chewing on his cigarette, Sanji scowled down at the dozing male. Why was he the one that was always self conscious?

Shaking his head, Sanji started to look for his phone. Last night, their arguments had started all because Sanji got a text from one of his many girl friends. Zoro assumed he was fucking her. Rolling his eyes Sanji thought, 'I can't even cum without a cock up my ass anymore, how can I have sex with a woman?'. It wasn't in his coat, not on/in the couch in the lounge so where else?…

Irritation washed over him.

"Zoro." It helped to kick the bed, usually.

"What?" Zoro snapped, eyes bleary.

"Where did you put my phone." Sighing, Zoro flopped back down onto the bed and gave Sanji a smirk.

"I don't know, Sanji. Check the lounge." Sanji sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

"Look, you always take my phone when I stay over. Let not be childish, eh? Give it back. I have a long day today." Zoro grinned slyly before leaning into the headboard.

"Then why don't you just stay in bed today?" His eyes seemed to glow as Zoro watched Sanji, earring swaying slightly as he inclined his head. Sanji swallowed thickly.

"Zoro, you know I'm not going to just take a day off of work to get fucked."

"But I bet you want to," He sat up in bed, quilt slipping from his hips as he rolled to his knees. "Come here, Sanji."

Sanji couldn't help it, his eyes drifted over Zoro's body and his thick uncut cock. Last night his throat had been speared on it, cum flooding his insides and tears streaming down his face. His throat still hurt.

"That isn't fair." Zoro grinned, all teeth.

"I never said I was."

Trembling, Sanji took a few steps forward until he was stood in front of Zoro. He wasn't hard, but his stomach was flipping and electricity was prickling the back of his neck as he stroked his hands over Zoro's shoulders. The man wound his hands around Sanji's waist, pulling him in tight to his body. Softly, Zoro stroked and eased Sanji onto the bed until his body lay prone before him. His skin was flushed, eyes wet and tongue drawing against his lips. Slowly, Zoro tugged his Sanji's jumper off- fingers lightly touching his chest. His face was serious, and it made Sanji blush and breath hitch as Zoro seemingly committed every part of Sanji's body to memory. Sanji swallowed thickly, lips dry and body aching. His vocal cords trembled and his stomach flipped.

"Touch me." Zoro's eyes snapped to his, eyes burning. He pulled back, smirk drawing against his mouth and Sanji felt himself burn.

"I thought you had work."

Sanji couldn't help it. Smacking Zoro off his body, he grabbed his jumper and tugged it roughly over his head. Leaning down, he fixed his shoes- willing the burn in his cheeks away. He stood, composure in place as Zoro sat on the bed- emotionless.

"I do."

He left.

It got to him, okay? The whole thing in the morning had gotten to him. Zoro's prone body beside him, eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones. The warm sunlight and the way the blanket had dipped at Zoro's waist. He thought about it. Near obsessed about it during the day. It was fair, alright? The only person who had made him feel this way used him like a cheap fuck-

He slammed the glasses in his hands down onto the counter. Customers looked up. He sighed. Apologised. Got back to work.

He'd removed himself from the main part of cooking. He would not cook in this mindset. It was not fair to the ingredients or the customers, as the food would be tainted with bad feelings. Scrubbing pots were more down his alley in the mindframe he was in. Aggression could be poured out on a pot needing a brutal scrub.

"Hey, Sanj. Can you grab-"

"Leave me alone, Luffy."

"Yeah sure, as long as you can-"

"I said not now Luffy!" Spinning round, he threw his fist out. Law caught it.

"Leave." Very quickly, Sanji garnered the attention of the while kitchen staff and stood still under their gazes. He surveyed the scene before signing and ripping off his apron, handing it to Law who slapped him on the shoulder as he left.

So here he was. Stood in the street. Nothing to do. So he started walking down the street and noticed that no bars are open at this time of day. Wonderful. But something neon and bright pink glowed in the darkness between a bakery and a nightclub. It was faint, but Sanjis curiosity had been peaked. Quickly, he ducked down the alley. The neon sign read, 'Queens Inc.' And Sanji had to snort at it.

A gay bar.

Just what he needed.

Walking in, Sanji decided he liked it. The floor was a rich brown and the walls were a bright cream. Battered leather sofas were in the right side if the room, surrounding a blazing fireplace with a man in drag, lounging on a chaise lounge in a picture frame above it. On the left side was a deep dark bar, with a large woman at it. Her lemon yellow hair and lipstick contrasted with the neon pink backlight that shone through, Sanji squinted and was pleasantly surprised, high volume alcohol. Walking up to the bar, the woman stabbed him with her gaze before smiling and showing off all her teeth.

"Hey Babes, what can I get you?"

"Glass of wine please." Her eyebrows, bright pink no less, shot up.

"So we got a bougie bitch here, huh?" Sanji snorted.

"No it's just the only thing I drink, and I've had a hard day." Her lips pouted and she poured a large glass of red and handed it to him before leaning foward.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking, I can be pretty nosy." Sanji laughed, rubbed his eyes and drained the glass.

"I'm in love with my fuckbuddy. Who's a man. Who's straight." She winced, and poured him another glass.

"Damn. Tale as old as time, though hun."

"I know. I just need to stop fucking him…but-"

"He dicks you too good?" Laughing, Sanji nodded and downed the next glass. Did he have breakfast this morning? Maybe that's why it's hitting him more than usual.

"That. But it's also… the way he looks in the morning, all relaxed and open. The way he grins at me when I do something stupid. Just how fucking good his eggs are. I don't know." She grimaces and tops his glass, running a hand through yellow hair.

"You got it bad."

"I know." He groans, leaning on the bar as the world spins.

"The only advice I got ya is to just get rid of him completely bunny." Morosley Sanji laughed, there was no chance of that happening.

So he sat at the bar for a bit longer, drinking his last glass. The barmaids name was Hannah and she was a fucking saint, he'd also left with her number. But it wasn't a sexy thing, he just wanted her number so he could vent from time to time and vice versa. Walking down the street while drunk was also something he probably shouldn't have done, but fuck it. Zoro wasn't here so he could do anything he fucking liked. He could take his clothes off. He could run around. Maybe he would sing-

"Hi, what's your name?" Or…. fuck a stranger. Yeah. Take that Zoro.

Sanji stood up straight and focused on the man in front of him. Small, thinner than Sanji and brown haired. He had the prettiest blue eyes Sanji had ever come across and his freckles made him look adorable. Alright, Sanji thought, I'll bite.

"Hello, I'm Sanji. What's yours?" He grinned and stepped forward, closer to Sanji.

"Dylan. Nice to meet you."

It was a twenty minute conversation and then they were making out. Never say he wasn't a go-getter. Sanji's tongue was down his throat, and the smaller male was whimpering into Sanji's chest- hands white knuckled. To any other, gay, male it was have been a massive turn on but Sanji felt sick. Like it was wrong. But it wasn't, was it? Him and Zoro weren't even together. They were literally just fuck buddies. So why did kissing Dylan feel so wrong? Dylan suddenly lurched forwards, sucking at Sanji's neck and Sanji ripped himself away. His hand clasped at his neck, like he had been branded.

"What the fuck?" Dylan's eyebrows flew up. Again, he tried to step into Sanji's space, a flirty smile on his lips but Sanji held a hand up. Eyebrows crossed fiercely. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Wow okay, you didn't have to react like that to me kissing your neck dude."

"That was fucking grim. Don't ever touch me like that again." Shocked, Dylan scoffed to himself- gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Jesus. Do you hear yourself? Calm down. It was a kiss on the neck."

"And? I didn't fucking like it so I can react how I fucking want." Sanji snapped. Dylan just sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and backed away.

"Listen, I'm not pussyfooting round this anymore. You looking to get fucked or nah?" Balking, Sanji crossed his arms.

"No. Fuck off."

"God. Talk about hot and cold." And he was gone. Well done Sanji, the one guy willing to fuck you other than marimo and you went and told him to go fuck himself.

Groaning, and looking into the sky for some sort of sign, he headed back to the bar. The hostess looked surprised to see him, and was about to pack up for the day if her glasses cleaning mission wasn't obvious by the wine glasses she had strewn in front of her.

"I thought-"

"Thought wrong." She winced and Sanji slumped back into the bar. No more alcohol, he thought, and Hannah seemed to get the gist too by the glass of water she plunked in front of him.

"Y'know, just once I'd like to have casual sex and not get attached." The water she'd been drinking spurted from her nose and mouth, and preceeded a coughing attack.

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Oh I don't know, it's just every time I have sex with someone I get really fucking clingy and that drives them away. It was the same with Nami and…," He started listing. Hannah's eye twitched and she shushed him.

"Bunny, as much as you think I care who you fucked I honestly could not give less of a shit. Stop. You're just making yourself depressed." Sanji groaned into his glass of water, head then thumping into the table. "And don't do that, you'll dent my pretty bar."

"But Hannah," He whined. "I think I'm cursed. Everyone I've tried to love has ended up wanting this ass but not my heart." She sighed again and was about to respond but-

BANG.

The door to the bar was thrown open, the rich mahogany slamming into the wall. Sanji cringed. Why did he have a feeling he knew exactly who that was. Slowly, he turned around on the chair and was confronted by Zoro. His chest was heaving, eyes wide with rage and the vein in his forehead was very pronounced. Sanji had to quell a chuckle, he looked like a bull. Tightly clasped in Zoro's hand was Sanji's phone and Zoro walked over, steps tightly controlled and shoulders tense. Grabbing Sanji's arm, he slapped the phone in his grasp before his body stilled. Sanji closed his eyes.

Dylan had left a mark.

Sanji could feel it in the daggers that swirled in Zoro's gaze.

And then he was being yanked toward the exit. Chair smashing to the ground.

\- Home -

The door was slammed open, cracking the plasterboard. Sanji shouted as Zoro tugged him through the door, hand wrapped around his wrist. The door to the bathroom was equally as ripped open and then Sanji was in the shower, the water dripping down his face as his sodden clothing hung from his frame. Zoro's eyes were covered by his hair but his teeth, gritted, in pain- could be seen. Sanji paused. Used his brain.

"Zoro." He flinched. "…Zoro."

"What?" He barked. Inhaling deeply, Sanji-

"I'm sorry." The shock on Zoro's face was palpable in the room, before his face crumpled as he stepped into the shower- hands reaching for Sanji.

"What are you apologising for?" Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders, one hand drawing into his hair.

"I didn't notice. I was too dense." Zoro burrowed deeply into Sanji's shoulder. "I love you too."

The only recognition he got was the tightening of arms around his waist.

That was good enough.

"Hey, come on." Zoro didn't move any further away. All he did was wrap his arms far more tightly around Sanji's waist. Sighing, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's head- his own banging against the white tile.

"Can I at least take my clothes off?" And then he began to move. Arms tugged clothing off each other, slowly and sluggishly. There was no rush. No mission they needed to go on. Just them. Alone. Soon they faced each other, both naked and awkward. But the energy between them fought off each other, eyes locked, and then it was done.

Zoro drew across the shower, leant into Sanji's face and kissed him. Slow. Languid. It was of heat. Of pain. Of forgiveness.

Sanji sighed, arms wrapping around the taller man's shoulders. Time passed, and before Sanji knew it his hips were working over time and Zoro was grunting his name into the back of his neck. Sweat drenched the sheets and that weird place in his knee pit, and he was fine with the cramp in his foot because Zoro was there. He was there. Hot heat pressed against his spine and hand holding his chin in place, teeth raising the place Dylan had once touched. Just like before.

But at least now he knew his feelings weren't unrequited.


End file.
